Erilainen joulu!
by WashuNeko
Summary: Inuyashan porukka ja muut viettävät joulun Narakun linnassa. NarakuXSesshoumaru, MirokuXKouga, KagomeXInuyasha ja monia muita randomeja parituksia. Huom! Tämä sisältää todella outoa huumoria ja sekoilua, joten kannattaa varoa ;D


**Tekijä: **Washu

**Varoutukset: **MiesXMies pareja, känninen inuyasha, outoa huumoria, lääppimistä ja muuta epämääräistä...

**Paritukset: **SesshoumaruXNaraku, KougaXMiroku ja muita randomeita...

_**En nyt tiedä mitä tästä sanoisin... No, ainakin sen, että kirjoitin tämän alunperin finnish dogdemonin joulukalenteria varten ja sinnehän tämä tietenkin päätyikin, joten olette voineet nähdä tämän siellä. Tämä eroaa, kuintenkin dogdemon sivulla olevasta fictistä joillakin lauseilla ja sanoilla, sillä korjailin tätä ennen tänne laittoani. Fictistä muuten... No, mieleni teki kirjoittaa jotain hullua, mutta joulusta ;D Ainiin, en muuten tiedä voiko sakea terästää millään, mutta koettakaa ymmärtää...**_

Ilta oli kylmä. Paksut lumikinokset peittivät maan ja puiden oksat. Kuu loisti kirkaana sillä aurinko oli juuri laskenut mailleen ja antanut sille tilaa. Kuun kanssa kilpaa tuikkivat myös tähdet jotka loistivat kaunista hopeista valoaan selkeänä talvi päivänä.

Mutta talvipäiväkään ei ollut mikään tavallinen vaan joulukuun 24.

Vuorten juurella sijaitsevaan hylättyyn linnoitukseen asteli tuona päivänä paljon väkeä.

"Apua! Minä jäin jumiin!" Huusi pieni kettu-youkai joka oli uponnut kaulaansa myöten lumeen.

"Inuyasha nostaisitko Shippoun ylös!" Komensi mustat pitkät hiukset omaava, ruskea silmäinen tyttö juuri Shippouksi kutsutun youkain kohdalla olevaa hanyo poikaa. Inuyasha ärähti vasta lauseeksi, mutta tarttui sitten pientä youkaita hännästä ja riuhtaisi tämän takaisin hangen päälle. Josta Shippou kuitenkin humpsahti välittömästi takaisin lumen sisään. Inuyasha huokaisi syvään ja lähti kävelemään tytön perään, joka oli jo kaukana edellä. Poika ei jaksanut enää nostella "penskaa" sillä siitä ei ollut mitään hyötyä tämähän upposi kokoajan uudestaan.

Joukkion perää pitänyt mustat hiukset omaava mies nosti Shippoun lumesta ja laski tämän suuren kissa- youkain Kiraran selkään.

"Pysy vain siellä niin pääsemme etenemään nopeammin." Mies totesi.

"Kiitos Miroku!" Pieni kettu-youkai huudahti ja piteli lujasti kiinni Kiraran puhtaanvalkeasta turkista, ettei putoaisi.

"Ole hyvä!" Miroku sanoi ja katsahti sitten jo kaukana edellä tarpovaa joukkoa.

"Alkakaa tulla jo! Tässä ei piruvie ole koko päivää aikaa!" Kuului Inuyashan äänekäs kiroaminen.

"Varo. Aiheutat vielä lumivyöryn jos jatkat tuota menoa. Olemme nimittäin aivan vuoren juurella." Pitkät tummanruskeat hiukset omaa nainen nimeltään Sango hyssytteli hanyota. Inuyasha ei pitänyt siitä että häntä komenneltiin, mutta hän ei voinut väittää vastaankaan. Sillä hänkin tiesi, että lumivyöry olisi kyllä mahdollinen.

Sen sijaan että poika olisi alkanut väitellä Sangon kanssa tämä juoksikin edellä kulkevan Kagomen luo ja alkoi valittaa tälle kaikesta mahdollisesta.

"Miksi meidän pitää mennä Narakun linnoitukseen? Se paikka ällöttää minua!" Inuyasha purnasi samalla, kun he tarpoivat lumessa kohti linnoitusta.

"Huoh! Inuyasha minähän olen sanonut tämän jo tuhat kertaa. Me menemme Narakun linnoitukseen pitämään joulujuhlat, koska missään muualla ei ole tarpeeksi tilaa kaikille. Ja sitäpaitsi Naraku lupasi solmia rauhan joulun ajaksi." Kagome huokaisi. Tyttöä oli alkanut jo pikkuhiljaa rasittaa hanyon marmatus jota oli kestänyt jo viikon. Joulujuhlien paikka ja vieraat oli sovittu viikko sitten ja Inuyasha oli todellakin valittanut paikasta joka päivä vähintään kymmenen kertaa.

"Miksi Naraku muka sellaista sopisi? Se on varmasti ansa." Kuului tuokin kysymys jo hanyon suusta ainakin sadannen kerran. Kagome huokaisi vielä syvempään ja vastasi sitten.

"Koska hän nyt vain halusi sopia." Tyttö sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Tai sitten hän suostui vain koska sanoin, että Sesshoumaru on tulossa. Mies raukka on rakastunut siihen youkaihin." Kagome lisäsi vielä niin hiljaa ettei Inuyasha kuullut.

"Häh! Sanoitko jotain?" Poika kysyi ja höristi koirankorviaan.

"E-en yhtään mitään." Kagome änkytti punaisena.

Viimein seurue saapui linnoituksen ovelle. Kagome koputti hiljaa oveen. Mitään ei kuulunut, eikä kukaan tullut avaamaan.

"Sinä koputat liian hiljaa." Inuyasha puuskahti.

"Katsos näin se tehdään." Hanyo sanoi ja potkaisi kaikinvoimin suurta ja paksua puuovea. Koko ovi notkui ja natisi, mutta ei ihme kyllä kaatunut tai hajonnut. Pian oven takaa kuului äkämystynyttä marmatusta, siitä että ovetkin nykyään potkitaan sisään kun ei osata enää koputtaa. Ovi alkoi narista ja pian se avautui. Ovenpielessä seisoskeli ärtyisen näköinen punasilmäinen kauniiseen mustaan kimonoon pukeutunut nainen.

"Öööh... Hei Kagura." Kagome tervehti naista hieman epävarmasti.

"Tulkaa sisään." Kagura sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. Ei hän osannut olla vihainen. Ei varsinkaan jouluna. Koko poppoo astui sisään ja Kagura sulkin narisevan suuren oven heidän jälkeensä.

Nainen johdatti joukkion suureen saliin joka oli jo täydessä joulukoristeessa. Salin seinät oli koristeltu punaisin kankain ja kultaisin koristenauhoin. Lattialle oli levitetty hengenmukaisesti pitkä punainen matto ja keskellä salia olevat pöydät notkuivat perinteisiä jouluherkkuja. Salin vasemmassa nurkassa seisoi jykevänä kuusi, joka oli koristeltu täyteen loistoonsa latvatähteä myöten.

"Mahtavaa! Ovatko kaikki jo täällä?" Kagome kysyi Kaguralta ihastellen samalla salin loistoa.

"Luulisin. Tänne tulivat Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, Kikyo, Tootosai, Mushi ja sitten juuri äskön tuli Kaede." Nainen luetteli.

"Hyvä. Silloin kaikki ovat paikalla." Kagome hihkaisi.

"Eiköhän sitten aloiteta juhliminen." Tyttö totesi vielä. Silloin Kagura alkoi huutaa.

"Kaikki pöytään!" Nainen kailotti isoon ääneen. Pikkuhiljaa väkeä alkoi ilmaantua suuren herkkuja notkuvan pöydän ympärille. Jokainen valitsi parhaaksi katsomansa paikan ja asettui istumaan. Kagome kilisytti haarukalla tyhjää lasiaan ja nousi seisomaan. Koko sali hiljeni ja kaikkien katseet kääntyivät tyttöön.

"O-olemme kokoontuneet... tuota... tänään..." Kagome sopersi aivan punaisena huomatessaan kaikkien katsovan vain häntä. Tyttö rykäisi hieman ja yritti olla tuijottamatta kaikkia vieraita, jottei menisi entistä punaisemmaksi.

"Otetaampa alusta. Olemme kokoontuneet tänne tänään viettämään joulujuhlia. Toivon että viihdytte ja haluaisin vielä kiittää Narakua, joka auliisti antaa meidän käyttää linnaa." Kagome lausui ja viittasi Narakuun päin joka oli jo ehtinyt juoda muutaman lasillisen sakea ja oli sen takia paljon hilpeämmällä päällä, kuin yleensä.

"Nauttikaa illasta!" Tyttö henkäisi vielä lopuksi ja istui alas. Kun Kagome oli päässyt istumaan kaikki alkoivat kahmia ruokaa lautasilleen ja täytellä lasejaan. Koko sali täyttyy pian puheen sorinasta ja astioiden kilinästä.

Ilta kului leppoisasti ja ruuan jälkeen kaikki levittäytyivät pitkin salia omiin tekemisiinsä ja hupeihinsa. Kagome ja Sango istuivat ainoastaan pöydässä ja katselivat muiden menoa. Naraku oli nimittäin tuonut juhlaväelle neljäkymmentä isoa pulloa sakea ja nyt suurin osa juhlijoista oli kännissä ja sekaisin.

Inuyasha harppoi epävarmoin askelin kohti Kagomea ja Sangoa.

"Tuolta hän taas tulee ja on näköjään juonut lisää sen viimeisen kolmen tunnin sisällä." Sango huomautti katsellessaan hanyon lähestymistä.

"Ei taas." Kagome huokaisi syvään. Inuyasha oli tehnyt tätä siitä asti, kun oli juonut kaksi pullollista sakea johon Naraku oli vielä kaatanut lisäksi viinaa. Pojalla ei ollut tunnetusti mikään hyvä viinapää tai oikeastaan Kagome ei ollut koskaan nähnyt hanyota kännissä tai tämän edes juovan. Juotuaan Inuyasha oli ensin tullut tytön luo selittelemään kuinka paljon hän tätä rakasti ja sitten mennyt Kikyon luo ja selitellyt saman tälle. Inuyasha oli viimeisen kolmen tunnin aikana käynyt tunnustamassa rakkautensa kummallekkin tytölle jo ainakin kymmenen kertaa ja nyt hän tuli taas.

"K-kuule Kagome." Poika sanoi takellellen ja tuli tämän viereen.

"M-minä rakastan s-sinua." Inuyasha henkäisi ja tuli lähemmäs Kagomea. Silloin Sango nappasi tätä kiinni niskasta ja veti tämän kauvemmas tytöstä.

"Eiköhän nyt ole herralla nukkumaan menoaika." Nainen sanoi kuivasti.

"Nyt mennään nukkumaan." Kagome sanoi hymyillen ja tarttui hanyota Sangon kanssa käsistä. Poika ei pitänyt ajatuksesta vaan olisi halunnut juoda lisää, joten hän alkoi potkia ja pyristellä.

"Kikyo tulisitko auttamaan. Viedään Inuyasha nukkumaan." Kagome huikkasi jäätävän oloiselle pitkät mustat hiukset omaavalle naiselle, joka istuskeli ikkunan edessä olevalla penkillä ja tuijotti ulos.

"Mielelläni." Kikyo sanoi hiljaa, sillä nainen oli selvästikin alkanut myös tylsistyä Inuyashan rakkaudenosoituksiin, joita hän lausui kännissä. Kaikki kolme naista saivat juuri ja juuri raahattua hanyon ulos salista ja sitomaan tämän erään pienen makuukamarin sänkyyn, jonka Naraku oli luvannut heille käyttöönsä.

"Pysy nyt vain siinä ja nuku." Kagome sanoi Inuyashalle.

"Olet aivan liian kännissä jatkaaksesi juhlimista." Sango lisäsi.

"Meidän pitäisi kyllä sitoa kaikki miehet kiinni, jos liika juominen olisi syy tähän." Kikyo huomautti kylmästi. Nuo sanat olivat kyllä totta, minkä Sango ja Kagome saivat todeta palattuaan takaisin saliin.

...........................................................................

Naraku keikkui tuolilla keskellä lattiaa viinalla terästetty sakepullo kädessään ja katseli Sesshoumarua, joka istui tyynenä nurkassa olevalla sohvalla. Ylpeä koira-youkai ei ollut edes koskenut sakeen. Mies halusi säilyttää arvokkuutensa.

Naraku oli tuijottanut tuota komeaa valkea hiuksista, keltasilmäistä miestä herkeämättä koko illan. Hän oli päättänyt päästä tänä iltana Sesshoumarun juttusille.

Hanyo otti vielä viimeisen rohkaisuryypyn ja nakkasi pullon lattialle. Naraku käveli varmoin askelin miehen luo ja istui tämän viereen. Youkai ei suonut hanyolle muuta kuin jäätävän katseen.

Mies hivuttautui lähemmäs Sesshoumarua. Youkai katsoi hanyota epäluuloisena.

"Mitä sinä oikein tahdot?" Mies kysyi viimein.

"Tahdon sinut." Naraku lausahti, heittäytyi Sesshoumarun päälle ja suuteli tätä. Youkain kellertävät silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä, mutta hän ei pukannut miestä pois. Hanyon läheisyys tuntui yllättävän hyvältä ja siksi Sesshoumaru antoi miehen jatkaa. Youkai nosti itsensä kokonaan sohvalle makaamaan ja antoi Narakun istua jalat harallaan hänen vatsansa päälle. Hanyo otti tuon eleen kutsuna ja alkoi availla Sesshoumarun valkeanpunaista kimonoa suudellen tätä samalla.

Kaikki salissa olijat katselivat kaksikon touhuja hiljaisina, kunne Miroku joka istuskeli joulukuusen vieressä lattialla huikkasi.

"Hei rakastavaiset! Ettekö viitsisi mennä vaikka makuuhuoneeseen. En nimittäin tahdo nähdä teidän tekevän "sitä" siinä." Koko sali remahti nauramaan miehen lausahdukselle. Kaikki paitsi Naraku ja Sesshoumaru, jotka olivat muuttuneet aivan tulipunaisiksi häpeästä. He olivat uppoutuneet toisiinsa niin etteivät olleet muistaneet, että salissa oli muitakin. Hanyo nousi hitaasti youkain päältä, suoristi kimonoaan ja käveli salista ulos. Sesshoumaru sensijaan jäi hetkeksi paikoilleen, mutta ei malttanut olla lähtemättä Narakun perään. Hän halusi hoitaa tämän loppuun. Kaikki katselivat hetken parivaljakon perään, mutta jatkoivat sitten omia juttujaan.

Miroku istui matolla kuusen alla ja ravisteli tyhjää sakepulloa.

"Voisiko joku tuoda minulle lisää!" Mies huusi, sillä tämä oli vasta hänen ensimmäinen pullonsa ja hän tahtoi pysyä mukana tunnelmassa.

"Tässä." Sinisilmäinen mies, joka oli pukautunut karvaiseen lannevaatteeseen ja panssariin sanoi ja heilutteli täyttä pulloa Mirokun silmien edessä.

"Kiitos Kouga!" Pappi hihkaisi ja otti pullon käteensä.

"Voinko liittyä seuraan?" Kouga kysyi ja suoristi samalla otsalla olevaa pantaansa.

"Mikä ettei." Miroku sanoi ja teki toiselle tilaa. Susi-youkai istahti miehen viereen ja hörppäsi vesipullosta joka hänellä oli mukanaan. Kouga ei erityisemmin välittänyt sakesta, joten hän tyytyi veteen.

Youkai istui papin vieressä ja tuojotti tätä hiljaa. Miroku huomasi miehen pistävän katseen, mutta ei viitsinyt kysellä mitään. Hän alkoi olla liian kännissä ajatellakseen järkevästi.

"Lähtisitkö kanssani katsomaan kuuta katolle?" Kouga kysyi yllättäen.

"Mikä ettei." Miroku hihkaisi vaikka ihmettelikin miehen outoa pyyntöä. Pappi nimittäin oli kuvitellut, että Kouga olisi pyytänyt Kagomea katsomaan kuuta kanssaan. Susi-youkaihan oli rakastunut tyttöön.

Kouga nousi ylös ja auttoi myös "hieman" humalaisen Mirokun pystöön. Miehet livahtivat salista ulos lähes huomaamatta, vain Kagome ja Sango huomasivat parivaljakon puuhat.

"Heillä näyttää olevan hauskaa." Kagome sanoi ja nojasi pöytään.

"Niin, ehkä heistä tulee vielä hyviä ystäviä." Sango lisäsi ja hörppäsi vettä lasistaan.

"Ainakin uskoisin Kougan osaavan pitää huolta Mirokusta, kun tämä alkaa törttöillä humalassa." Nainen lisäsi vielä hymyillen ilkikurisesti.

"Minä en nimittäin sitä ainakaan jaksa kuunnella jos hän muuttuu samanlaiseksi, kuin Inuyasha juotuaan."

"Niin..." Kagome huokaisi hiljaa ja tutki katseellaan muuta salia. Aivan salin perällä Tootosai ja Mushi joivat sakea minkä kerkesivät ja hoilasivat epävireisesti joululauluja. Ginta ja Hakkaku olivat saaneet lapsenvahdin viran ja leikkivät sen takia Rinin, Kohakun, Hakudoushin ja Kannan kanssa suuren oven vieressa joka johti ulos. Rinin kimakka huuto kaikui vähänväliä salissa, kun tämä voitti kuulapelin jota he pelasivat. Sohvalla missä Naraku ja Sesshoumaru olivat vähän aikaa sitten olleet istuivat nyt Kagura ja Jaken. Nainen ei selvästikkään ollut mielissään liikaa juoneen kapan huomion osoituksista ja sen hän osoitti paremmin, kuin hyvin. Aina kun Jaken yritti lähennellä Kaguraa nainen potkaisi tai läimätti youkaita. Oli Jaken lentänyt kerran jo kattoonkin tuulihyökkäyksen voimasta, kun nainen oli hermostunut oikein kunnolla.

.............................................................................

Kouga ja Miroku kävelivät pitkin pimeitä portaita jotka johtivat linnoituksen katolle. Pian portaat loppuivat ja Kouga avasi pienen katossa olevan luukun. Raikas ilma ja tähtien kajo tulvi portaisiin. Youkai hyppäsi luukusta katolle ja veti sen jälkeen papin ylös. Miehet asettuivat istumaan linnoituksen yhtä tornia vasten ja katselivat taivasta.

"Kaunista!" Miroku henkäisi katsahtaessaan ylös. Taivalla ei ollut pilveäkään, joten tähdet ja sirpin muotoinen kuu näkyivät täydellisesti.

"Niin." Kouga huokaisi.

"Minä rakastan katsoa tähtiä ja kuuta. Johtunee siitä että minussa on sutta." Mies vielä lisäsi ja hymyili hieman. Miroku hätkähti. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt susi-youkain hymyilevän tuolla tavoin.

Kouga muutti hieman asentoaan ja otti pois pompulan joka piti hänen pitkät mustat hiuksensa kiinni. Hiukset valahtivat täyteen mittaansa ja kiiltelivät kuun valossa. Mirokun katse nauliintui täysin youkaihin. Mies näytti todella komealta ja salaperäiseltä kuunvalossa.

"Olet komea." Miroku sanoi ääneen, vaikka hänen ei ollut tarkoitus sanoa sitä. Mies levahti tuon sanottuaan aivan punaiseksi ja käänsi katseensa pois päin. Hän kirosi mielessään sitä, että oli mennyt juomaan niin paljon ja oli nyt sen takia sanonut miestä jota ei edes kunnolla tuntenut komeaksi. Mikä häneen oli mennyt.

Äkkiä Miroku tunsi Kougan käden olkapäällään. Pappi kuuli kuinka youkai naurahti hieman ja sanoi sitten.

"Ei se haittaa. Saat sanoa minulle ihan mitä vain." Mies lausahti, käänsi Mirokun ympäri ja suuteli tätä.

"Mit...?" Papin suusta pääsi, kun hän tunsi kuinka Kouga suuteli häntä. Miehen suudelma oli kiihkeä ja hyökkäävä. Mirokusta tuntui, että youkai voisi riisua vaatteet hänen päältään yhdellä repäisyllä ja tehdä hänelle mitä tahtoisi jos haluaisia. Kouga ei kuitenkaan jatkanut pidemmälle vaan lopetti ja jäi odottamaan papin reagtiota.

Miroku oli hetken shokkimaisessa tilassa, mutta jokin lämmin hänen sisällään sanoi, että hän halusi tätä. Niinpä mies kurottautui eteenpäin kietoi kätensä Kougan ympärille ja suuteli tätä. Susi-youkai sulki silmänsä ja vastasi suudelmaan. Juuri tätä hän oli halunnut. Hän oli katsellut pappia jo kauvon ja halunnut tuntea tämän lähellään.

Kouga kaatoi Mirokun tornin varjoon, jottei kukaan voisi nähdä heitä ja alkoi riisua miehen vaatteita. Pappi taasen alkoi irrottaa youkain rintapanssarin solkia, jotka pitivät sen paikallaan. Kumpikin antautui täysin toiselle ja upposi tähän hetkeen.

.............................................................................

"Väki alkaa vähetä." Kagome huomautti kuivasti nojaillen edelleen pöytään.

"Alkaa olla jo myöhä. Annetaan lasten avata lahjansa ja viedään heidät sitten nukkumaan." Tyttö sanoi ja nousi.

"Hyvä idea. Jätetään muiden lahjat aamuksi. Eivät he kuitenkaan niitä nyt jaksa avata." Sango huomautti haukotellen.

"Nyt olisi aika avata lahjat." Sango ja Kagome ilmoittivat yhteenääneen päästyään lasten ja Gintan ja Hakkakun luo.

"Te voitte mennä jo nukkumaan." Sango ilmoitti Gintalle ja Hakkakulle, jotka näyttivät todella väsyneiltä vahdittuaan koko illan lapsia.

"Naraku lupasi makuuhuoneet käyttöömme täksiyöksi. Joten valitkaa vain joku tyhjä makuu huone." Kagome lisäsi vielä. Miehet lähtivätkin varsin nopeasti paikalta ja livahtivat ensimmäiseen tyhjään huoneeseen jonka löysivät.

"No niin... Jokaiselle on omansa." Sango sanoi ja laski lattialle sylistään neljä pakettia. Lapset ryhtyivät innoissaan avaamaan. Rin ja Kanna saivat kumpikin nuket jotka oli puettu söpöihin kukkamekkoihin. Kohaku ja Hakudoushi taasen saivat katanat, sillä Sangon ja Kagomen mielestä he olivat tarpeeksi vanhoja käyttämään sellaista ja muutenkin tarvitsivat niitä. Kun lapset olivat saaneet riemuita tarpeeksi lahjoistaan naiset patistivat heidät nukkumaan.

Pian tämän jälkeen he alkoivat ajaa myös muita salissa olevia nukkumaan. Vähitellen juhlijat venyttelivätkin nukkumaan. Lopulta, kun sali oli viimein tyhjä Sango ja Kagomekin päättivät mennä nukkumaan, kunhan olisivat ensin katsonut oliko Inuyasha jo nokahtanut ja missä Miroku huitoi menemään. Sango arveli, että mies oli vähintäänkin hukkunut saketynnyriin.

Naiset hiippailivat pitkin käytävään jotteivat herättäisi muita, mutta se oli turhaa sillä ainakin Narakun ja Sesshoumarun huoneessa oltiin hereillä. Mennessään näiden miesten huoneen ohi Kagome ja Sango levahtivat aivan punaisiksi, sillä huoneesta kuului epämääräistä ääntä ja he kyllä tiesivät mistä se oli lähtöisin.

Kagome raotti hiljaa sen huoneen ovea missä Inuyasha nukkui.

"Hän nukkuu." Kuiskasi tyttö hiljaa ja sulki oven.

"Etsitään nyt Miroku."

Mutta vaikka Kagome ja Sango kuinka etsivät linnoituksesta he eivät löytäneet miestä mistään.

"Hän on kai mennyt jo nukkumaan jonnekkin." Sango huokaisi ja haukotteli heti perään.

"Meidänkin pitäisi. Kyllä aikuinen mies osaa pitää huolen itsestään." Kagome sanoi ja haukotteli myös.

"Niin kai sitten." Nainen myönteli ja sen sanottuaan he etsivät Kagomen kanssa vapaat huoneet, sillä yhdessä makuuhuoneessa oli vain yksi sänky.

..................................................................

Kirkas aamu aurinko tulvi sisään linnoituksen ikkuinoista ja linnut laulelivat hilpeästi. Kagome ja Sango touhusivat linnoituksen keittiössä ja valmistivat aamiaista. Pitihän heidän nyt jotain syödä ennen lähtöään.

"Aamiainen on valmis!" Sango huuteli käytävällä jotta kaikki varmasti heräisivät. Pian voivottelevaa ja toppuraista väkeä alkoikin kerääntyä ruokapöytään. Lapset kirmasivat ensimmäisenä paikalle, sen jälkeen tulivat Mushi, Tootosai ja Kikyo. Hetkeä myöhemmin sisään saapui Kagura.

"Mihin Jaken jäi?" Kagome kysyi ilkikurisesti, sillä hän ei voinut olla irvailematta eilisen jälkeen. Sillä kun Kagura oli mennyt nukkumaan Jaken oli roikkunut hänessä kiinni, kuin takijainen ja tullut mukaan makuuhuoneeseenkin.

"Jäi vaatekaappiin." Nainen sanoi kuivasti ja voiteli itselleen leivän. Pieni kappa oli todellakin jäänyt vaatekaappiin johon Kagura oli tämän heittänyt eilen illalla päästyään huoneeseensa. Huolella nainen oli myös lukinnut oven ja hänellä ei todellakaan ollut aikomustakaan päästää youkaita ulos.

Hetkenpäästä saapuivat myös Naraku ja Sesshoumaru. Naraku oli erittäin vähä pukeinen toisin, kuin itsensä huolitellusti pukenut Sesshoumaru. Youkai joutui taluttamaan hanyon pöytään sillä tällä oli niin paha krapula, ettei hän pysynyt pystössä, koska päähän sattui niin paljon ja oksetti.

Viimeisenä paikalle tuli Miroku. Pahassa krapulassa hänkin.

"Ah! Näitä ihania juomisen jälki iloja." Mies sanoi hilpeästi, mutta joutui sen jälkeen irvistämään pääkivun takia.

"Mihin Ginta, Hakkaku ja Kouga jäivät?" Kagome kysyi ihmeissään.

"He lähtivät jo auringon nousun aikaan." Miroku vastasi tytön kysymykseen.

"Ai, harmi." Kagome huokaisi ja lusikoi puuroa lautaselleen.

"Missäs sinä oli yön, kun sinua ei löytynyt mistään?" Sango kysyi terävästi istahtaen Mirokua vastapäätä.

"Olin katolla." Pappi vastasi suoraan. Hän ei aikonut kierrellä.

"Eikö siellä ollut vähän kylmä?" Kagome ihmetteli ja istui Sangon viereen.

"Ei. Minulla oli erittäin lämmin." Miroku sanoi ja puna levisi hänen poskilleen. Hänellä oli ollut todella lämmin yö Kougan vieressä katolla vaikka ulkona olikin ollut pakkasta. Tosin puoliltaöin Kouga oli kantanut hänet sisälle ja peitellytkin hänet, ennenkuin oli lähtenyt. Miroku punastui vielä enemmän ajatellessaan yötä. Todellakin ikimuistoinen jouluyö.


End file.
